criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Asylum Seeking
Asylum Seeking is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the thirty-first case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the first case in the Vexation Woods district of Evergrace. Plot Following the leads from Materialism Metropolis about Rodrick's leader being detained in Blackwater Asylum, Felix warned the player to be careful, saying that there were a lot of "lunatics" around. When they got to Blackwater Asylum, they were greeted by the asylum's director Dmitri Wendell. Shortly after, an alarm blared through the asylum, nurses and doctors encouraging their patients to evacuate to the courtyard. The duo followed Dmitri, Felix calling Camilla for help, the latter arriving with her musket. Dmitri then told them the disturbance is coming from their newest patient, Ezra Monaco's cell, advising caution. The trio and Dmitri quickly entered the cell and found Ezra with a fake smile on his face, the body of asylum nurse Tatiana Bright at his feet, foaming at the mouth. Camilla quickly cuffed Ezra as Felix and the player carried out their investigation. Jason confirmed that the victim voluntarily ingested a dish with mushrooms and a heavy dose with cyanide, the poison killing her within five minutes. Felix and the player then interrogated Dmitri and Ezra before suspecting asylum doctor Heather Mortimer, who said that the victim was usually nice to the patients and staff. As Felix discussed the case with the player, they heard Dmitri calling the detectives, saying that there's someone waiting for them. hey then discovered from the director that a 12 year old girl named Violet Abernathy residing at the asylum had mentioned seeing someone running out of the asylum, describing it to be a grizzlechomp that had fled the cell before the alarms went off. She then told them that the "grizzlechomp" fled to the asylum's lobby, where they were able to find clues to prove that the killer had fled through the lobby after finding a sown threat written to the victim. They also found clues to suspect crazed arsonist Earl Paterson, who had befriended the victim while staying at the asylum. They then discovered that Ezra had written about gruesome ways to murder Tatiana and that Heather disapproved of the victim's "soft" methods of mental healing. They then overheard a fight occurring, prompting Felix and the player to head in and stop an argument between Earl and Dmitri after the latter found out the former was using the victim to escape. They also learned that the victim was unintentionally responsible for the death of Violet's parents and that Dmitri considered firing the victim. In the end, they found all the proof needed, much to Felix’s shock, to apprehend Violet as the killer. Violet then confessed after Felix expressed his disbelief and sorrow for the little girl's involvement in the murder. She then explained that she was angry at the victim after she found out that she ended up in the asylum after the victim accidentally killed her parents in a house fire when they were having dinner together. She then teared up as she confessed that she felt terrible about having to do the act but she was motivated into the murder by her friend. When Felix asked the young asylum patient about which one of her friends killed her and she told them that it was someone who visited her very often, prompting Felix to suspect that someone else at the asylum was involved. He then asked Violet calmly to explain what she and her friend did. Violet then told them that she had been given poisoned mushrooms wrapped in a handkerchief by her friend, and she had searched for the victim, who was evaluating Ezra's health while he was under anesthesia. The little girl then continued crying as she explained how the victim ate the mushrooms she was offered, then coughed up blood and choked on the poison before dying on the floor. She then noticed that Ezra was stirring from his drugged state, which prompted her to run with the bloodstained handkerchief to her friend, who told her she did a good job before sending her off with her stuffed bunny. She then wept, explaining that she regretted killing Tatiana and that she wanted her imaginary friends back. Felix then gently hugged the little girl and took her hand, not having the heart to handcuff the girl before escorting her to trial. Judge Dosett was shocked at the circumstances of the case before he then declared that Violet go under immediate mental therapy while the team tracked down Violet's friend that had orchestrated the murder with use of the little girl's help. After the trial, Felix and the player vowed to uncover who had made Violet murder Tatiana in cold blood. Felix and the player then decided to investigate the asylum lobby following Violet's confession and they soon found some sheets of paper that the player restored to reveal notes on the murder. They then sent the notes to Jason, who told then that the murder was committed with poisonous mushrooms that only kills if consumed. He also explained that the killer also laced the mushrooms with cyanide to make the mushrooms more lethal. He then said that they could consult witch's apprentice Naomi Woodford on where they could find the mushrooms. The witch apprentice then cheerfully told them that the mushrooms grew in many places around the district, but the killer would've must likely gotten their source of mushrooms from the asylum gardens. They then investigated the gardens and found the mushrooms before sending them to Sophia, who confirmed the poisonous mushrooms and that it had traces of DNA belonging to asylum grave digger Olaf Strauss. After they headed to question Olaf, he then told them that he was studying the local plants and that he had saw Earl Paterson collecting some of the same mushrooms from the gardens. The team then confronted Earl, and the man laughed as he told them that Violet deserved to get her revenge on the one who killed her parents. He then explained that after spending a couple weeks in the asylum, he met Violet, who had been recently admitted into the asylum following her parents death, and started to befriend her. He then confessed that following his first meeting with Violet, he started researching her and her family, soon finding out the accident of her parents dying in a fire. He then explained that Violet was like a daughter to her and that when he found out that Tatiana was responsible, he told his "daughter" and promised her that they would get back at her. He then explained how he had gotten the mushrooms, stole some cyanide and laced the mushrooms before handing them to Violet so she could commit the act. After the murder took place, he then hid the evidence and pinned the blame on Heather, unaware that the evidence would soon point toward his daughter. They then arrested Earl and took him to Judge Dosett, who ordered Earl to be moved to a solitary confinement cell in the asylum. Meanwhile, Skylar requested the player's help in finding Violet's patient file so they could get Violet out of the asylum and in hands of a caring parent. They then found the patient files and took Violet's files out of the asylum. Soon after, Skylar revealed that she had consulted adoption services and that a local herbalist Kat Ingleton was available to take the young girl. They then united Kat with Violet, the former promising a better life for her newly adopted daughter. After all the events, the player and Katelyn then went to talk to Dmitri about "Avery Emery" and the director then told them that the patient was checked out five months prior. He also explained that he wasn't the director at the time as he had became director a month after Avery's release due to the previous director passing away. With this news, Chief Wakefield told the team that they needed to find out where "Avery Emery" went and find out more about the criminal organization Rodrick was allied with. Summary Victim *'Tatiana Bright' (found foaming from the mouth) Murder Weapon *'Cyanide' Killer *'Violet Abernathy' Suspects Profile *The suspect is in contact with poisons *The suspect eats mushrooms *The suspect practices sewing skills Appearance *The suspect has rashes Profile *The suspect is in contact with poisons *The suspect eats mushrooms *The suspect practices sewing skills Profile *The suspect is in contact with poisons *The suspect eats mushrooms *The suspect practices sewing skills Profile *The suspect is in contact with poisons *The suspect eats mushrooms *The suspect practices sewing skills Appearance *The suspect has rashes Profile *The suspect is in contact with poisons *The suspect eats mushrooms *The suspect practices sewing skills Appearance *The suspect has rashes Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with poisons. *The killer eats mushrooms. *The killer practices sewing skills. *The killer has B- blood type. *The killer has rashes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ezra's Cell. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Tray, Broken Pieces; New Suspect: Ezra Monaco) *Question Ezra about the victim dying in his cell. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Director Badge; New Suspect: Dmitri Wendell) *Question Director Wendell about the murder in his asylum. *Examine Victim's Tray. (Result: Victim's Notebook; New Crime Scene: Asylum Gardens) *Investigate Asylum Gardens. (Clues: Bushes, Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo Restored) *Examine Photo of Women. (New Suspect: Heather Mortimer) *Question Heather about her fellow nurse's death. *Examine Bushes. (Result: Bloodied Handkerchief) *Analyze Handkerchief. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats mushrooms) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Cyanide; Attribute: The killer is in contact with poisons) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Violet Abernathy about the murder. (Attribute: Violet eats mushrooms and is in contact with poisons, Heather is in contact with poisons; New Crime Scene: Asylum Lobby) *Investigate Asylum Lobby. (Clues: Chessboard, Torn Pieces) *Examine Chessboard. (Result: Fingerprints Revealed) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Prints Identified; New Suspect: Earl Paterson) *Question Earl about the murder. (Attribute: Earl eats mushrooms and is in contact with poisons) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Killer's Threat) *Analyze Killer's Threat. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices sewing; New Crime Scene: Garden Hedges) *Investigate Garden Hedges. (Clues: Locked Journal, Shredded Paper) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Patient's Notes) *Question Heather about her mocking words. (Attribute: Heather eats mushrooms and practices sewing) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Journal Unlocked) *Analyze Journal Entries. (09:00:00) *Confront Ezra about his violent methods to kill the victim. (Attribute: Ezra practices sewing, eats mushrooms and is in contact with poisons) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Earl about trying to escape. (Attribute: Earl practices sewing; New Crime Scene: Waiting Room) *Investigate Waiting Room. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Defaced Stereoscope) *Examine Defaced Stereoscope. (Result: Orange Liquid) *Examine Orange Liquid. (Result: Bourbon) *Confront Dmitri about the warnings to the victim. (Attribute: Dmitri eats mushrooms, practices sewing and is in contact with poisons) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Old Newspaper) *Analyze Old Newspaper. (09:00:00) *Ask Violet if she was aware of her parents' death. (Attribute: Violet practices sewing) *Investigate Cell Table. (Result: Drawer, Victim's Cap) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Poisoned Syringe) *Analyze Poisoned Syringe. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has B- blood type) *Examine Victim's Cap. (Result: Pink Flakes) *Analyze Pink Flakes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has rashes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Demons in the Dark (1/6). (No stars) Demons in the Dark (1/6) *Investigate Asylum Lobby. (Clue: Faded Papers) *Examine Faded Papers. (Result: Notes on the Murder) *Analyze Murder Notes. (03:00:00) *Consult Naomi Woodford about the mushrooms used in the murder. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Asylum Gardens. (Clue: Mushrooms) *Examine Mushrooms. (Result: Mushroom Sample) *Analyze Mushroom Sample. (03:00:00) *Question Olaf Strauss about his DNA on the mushrooms. *Confront Earl about his involvement in the murder. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See how Violet is coping. *Investigate Waiting Room. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Patient Files) *Analyze Violet's File. (03:00:00) *See if Kat Ingleton would like to adopt Violet. (Reward: Jack in the Box Scarf) *Question Dmitri on "Avery Emery". (All tasks must be completed beforehand) *Go on to a next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Vexation Woods